smashysmashfandomcom-20200213-history
One-Liners
Feel free to add any that you can remember! * Ted - (rolls d20) "I add bonuses to checking what that shit is!" :Josh - "I have lots of skill points in that!" :Ted - "Oh God, there's corn in there!" * David - "Your hand is still smelly from the giant's bag." * Jaki - "Wait. 30 and 60 don't add up to 100!" *Ted - "Do not give me a hard time or I will come over there and high five you." *Aelwen - "Vim is the best blacksmith there ever was!" :Alastair - "Hmn, no... it wasn't Vim, the guy I bought it from was white." *(Inuart is saying how he shared a tent with Alastair) :Inuart - "He was punching me all night!" :Aelwen - "That still sounds bad!" :Cecile - "Ah, my virgin ears!" :Ted - "Yeah, its doubtful that Cecile's vagina has ever seen any action." *Josh - "Question, what do I dream about?" :Luke - "Uh... sunshine and lollipops." :Josh - "Alright! I love sunshine and lollipops!" *Everyone - (talking about James Bond) :Ted (?) - "Alright everyone! Skill focus... PATHFINDER!" *Jaki/David - "The fluffy air bunnies are after me mommy!" *NPC - "Oh, so you're emissaries of the king?" :Alastair - (Whispers to Aelwen) "What's an emissary?" :Aelwen - "I dunno... (looks at bow) purple!" :Alastair - "What! I'm not purple!" *Nick - "So, you'll be home by 7:15?" :Jaki - "No, we end at 7:30, so... 7:35, maybe 7:40 by the time we get our clothes on." *Josh - "All I have to say about Frey; There There, There There." :David - "All I say; Arrow Arrow, Arrow Arrow." *Josh - "Rhino Hide does 2d6 on charges and when mounted? Geez, good thing Halldorr never mounted..." *Luke - "I wasn't about to ask for a description while he's on top of you..." *Luke - "Oh, you hear things. You hear flapping." :David - "It's probably a giant having private time, please ignore." *Ted - "My highest score is in stupidity." *Luke - "I'm gonna catch it in my mouth." :David - "We're not talking about Lethe." *Luke to G?Josh - "OK, I'm going to slam you" :Ted to G?Josh - "Good, now you can finally dust it off." *Josh - "Bockley's; it tastes awful, but it works" :Luke - "That's what Freja said..." *Everyone - "Oh, was it Zapdos?" "Articuno?" "moltres?" "Fearrow?" "Lugia?" "Dodrio?" :Luke - "Geodude." :Everyone - "But it was a bird...?" :Luke - "He's a fuckin' flying rock!" *David - (playing with the figures) "It's on raptor man!" (they fight, one goes flying.) "The raptor had hyper beam. =)" * Tony - "Guys, how big is a small elemental?" * Ted - "Is that all you're doing?" :David - "What, setting the forest on fire? ...Yeah." *(David is counting the total on about 20 million d6s) :Jackie - "7, 9, 11..." :David - "Fuck off! (pause) Damnit! Now I have to start over." *Luke - "When you're turned to stone and it does it again, it's permanent." :David - "Good news, if you're stone, I can shape it." :Josh - "So can you shape Tony into a useful character?" :David - " ... even my powers aren't that great." *Josh - "Did you flame on ..." :Ted - "I'm always flamed on. You can write that down." :Josh - " ... OK Lethe." :Luke - "Fucking hate you guys..." *Josh - "Can I charge through Tony?" Luke - "No." Josh - "I can bullrush..." Luke - "Charge into Tony, charge INTO Tony." Ted - "Do it ... Woman on woman action ..." *Tony - *talking about searing light* "It goes up for levels, up for undead... But it goes up to less for constructs." Luke - "... Wait, what?" *Tony - "Sharpening my sword..." Ted - "No, you're sharpening your uselessness." *Ted - "Proudmane just got a little stiffy." Everyone - "SHWING." *Ted - "Hence why I'm talking to him, shuka shuka." -shakes staff- David - "Do you actually say that in character?" Ted - "No I'm shaking my shaft." Luke - "What?" Ted - "... I meant Staff. ... Fuck it. Nugh nugh nugh." -jerk off motion- *David - "Oh, you. You're getting touched." Mike - "No wolvzaranna, not my bad place!" David - "... I ... Dammit. You get a +4 bonus." Mike - "Cool - touch me all you like." *(David counting 20 more d6's) Luke - "5, 10, 7..." Josh - "... carry the 5 ..." David - "Screw you guys. (pause) God damnit! 25! ... No 32! ... Dammit." *David - "You're either going for my touch ac or my reflex - both will end with you getting a fist sandwich back." Everyone - *banter* Josh/Mike/David - "Drunken master with spicy mustard fist sandwiches of doom!" *Josh/Cecile - "I dont know about you, but I am in great debt to the King... I have given the King many favors." Everyone - "BAHAHAHAHA." *Jaki - "Yay! Purples the lucky color~ ... If you stand on it, you get candy! *Josh - "I can see that you're harder than chinese algebra!" *Ted/Farfetch'd - "I definitely stealth of handed that badboy!" *Tony/Josh - "Pants over shoes, the Alexei way!" *Tony - "The early worm does get the bird ... " *Ted - "FAGVVO CRACKALACKIN." *Ted - "Did he threat on the bum-fun?" Tony - "Critical Bum-fun!" *-Gram gets mage armor'd- Gram - "You do useful stuff from behind too!" Alexei - "I'd do anything from behind for you."